hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Beth Taylor
Beth Taylor was a contestant on Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 15th place. Personality Beth had a motherly and charming personality, to the point that she started to flirt with Richard. In the kitchen, she started fine, but quickly went on a downward spiral. She had unwanted clashes with Joy. Season 12 Episode 1 The twenty new chefs rode on a bus on route to Hell's Kitchen and during this time they had the opportunity to get to know each other. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Jean-Philippe who walked the chefs into Hell’s Kitchen, but they walked into a service already going on with the food receiving positive comments and Ramsay expressing that the chefs in the kitchen were doing a splendid job. That confused the chefs, and once the service ended, Ramsay approached them and welcomed them. Ramsay explained that he did a soft opening to showcase the chefs what his expectations were, and asked if they could perform a service like the one they saw. Everybody promised they would, and Ramsay revealed that the winner would become a Head Chef at one of his restaurants, but first, they had to survive Hell’s Kitchen in Los Angeles, a place he deemed the capital of entertainment. Shortly after, patrons of the restaurant began putting on a performance. Afterwards, Ramsay announced it was time for the Signature Dish Challenge. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Beth was the eighth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against DeMarco. She made fried catfish, Ramsay praised it for being cooked perfectly, and she won that round over DeMarco. The red team won the challenge 5-4, and were rewarded with dinner with dinner at one of Ramsay’s Los Angeles restaurants. During dinner service, Beth was on the garnish station with Kashia. She wasn't seen that night, and the red team were kicked out of service after multiple mistakes. Both teams were named joint-losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Back at the dorms, Beth started flirting with Richard over a chicken breast as she called him cute. However, Gabriel laughed at her flirting, and while Richard said he liked her, he felt she was out of control. The next day, at 4:33 AM, the chefs awoke to the sounds of dirt bikes revving in the dorms, and Sous Chef Andi told the chefs to meet Ramsay outside. During the Basics Relay Challenge, Beth was paired up with Jessica, they were the second pair from the red team to compete, and they were tasked with breaking down two whole chickens. They were seen getting their first attempt accepted. The red team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by picking carrots at a local carrot farm, prep them for the following night’s service, and make both kitchen’s stock in addition. During the punishment, she told the women to wiggle the carrots out of the ground, and pulled out a little carrot, before comparing it to Ralph’s size. During dinner service, Beth was on the fish station with Bev. At one point, she ignore Rochelle’s suggestions, even telling the latter to give her a chance to fuck up before she needed help. However, Rochelle told her not to get angry at her for trying to help, and then she sent up a raw lobster tail. After showing the women the raw lobster tail, a pissed Ramsay had no idea where to go as her and Bev were fucking up, leading Rochelle to comment that she warned her about the temperatures. Later, she did not answer Kashia’s request for a time, and to make matters worse, she did not know where the fish was stored, leading Kashia to accuse her of being in space. After, Ramsay had her and Bev feel their dry halibut, but while Kashia felt that she needed to pull it together if she wanted to survive, she claimed she knew how to cook fish. Later, she served up a raw halibut, and a dismayed Jessica wondered why she and Bev could not pull it out. That served to be the final straw as Ramsay kicked the remaining women out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Melanie considered Beth for serving raw fish multiple times, but she argued that she was fine until Rochelle tried to take over fish, even warning her not to get in her way again. Beth was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Simone as the second, and they joined DeMarco and Gabriel from the blue team. During her plea, she claimed she never gave up on her mistakes and promised Ramsay that she would never make them again if she stayed, but the latter feared she would get walked over like a doormat. She survived elimination, and while being dismissed, she deemed it the big leagues where she either swim or sink, before refusing to fuck it up. Episode 3 The next day, at 5:45 AM, the chefs were woken to the sound of pigs squealing and a farmer yelling very loud. During the Potato Challenge, Beth was one of the first three women to go in and collect potatoes during part 1. The red team lost 90-100, and during part 2, she was not seen as her dish was not chosen as the top five. The red team eventually won the challenge 18-16, and they were rewarded with a day onboard an 80-foot sailboat in the Southern California coastline. During the reward, she was shocked at the sea life swimming next to them and called the experience incredible. During prep, Beth and Sandra gave a halfhearted applause to Simone when the latter returned from being ill. During dinner service, she was on the meat station with Sandra. She was not seen that night, and the red team was kicked out after multiple mistakes. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate three each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 During the Lobster Ravioli Challenge, Beth was paired with Joy. At one point, Joy told her to put the oil on the pan first so their onions would not burn, even asking if she saw the same demo she herself saw, while Ramsay said the sauce was taking too long. They managed to get two of their dishes correct. However, when presenting their first attempt, Joy said that she rolled the pasta, while she supported, upsetting her as she did not stand around with her thumb up her ass and claimed it was not the Joy show. The red team won the challenge 10-9, and they were rewarded with a day at a Beverly Hills mansion which included their very own butler. During the reward, she did not see how rich did stuff because she would never leave. During dinner service, Beth was on tableside with Rochelle. She was not seen that night, and the red team won the service after helping the blue team complete their orders. Episode 5 During the Creative Memory Challenge, Beth was paired up with Sandra, but while the latter managed to find shitake mushrooms, she froze trying to find a matching dome, and while she claimed to have played this game before, it was hard to do it in that setting. She did eventually find the matching dome. They cooked with the ahi tuna, they were the third pair to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and they went up against Jason and Gabriel. They made an Asian inspired tuna dish, it was praised for the crispy noodle component, and they scored that round. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a day at Laguna Beach which included kayaking on the water, and lunch at the 5-star Studio at the Montage. During the reward, she said the food tasted better than having sex with her ex. During the Wedding brunch service, Kashia was on the crouqe monsieur station with Kashia. At one point, her egg burst due to cooking on high heat, and Melanie also saw that the bread was burnt as well. As Ramsay was impatiently waiting for her, which Sandra knew was never good, Kashia tried to push her for the crouqe monsieur refire, but when she refused to give the bride a raw egg, Joy yelled that she had to cook. However, she annoyingly told the women to worry about themselves as she knew how to cook an egg, but Joy told her to shut up and cook. Then, she had Kashia walk up a crouqe monsieur she knew was not good, and sure enough, Ramsay rejected it for having raw egg on top, before ordering her and Kashia to either get their shit together, or fuck off home. As Kashia was disappointed in her for not showing the experience she should have, Ramsay ordered an entire redo of the order, while she frustratingly claimed she could do it. Later, she continued to claim she could cook an egg, but felt there were too many people in her way. However, she finally got the refire accepted, and and the women got the bride’s side sent out. On their final order, Ramsay pulled out a burnt egg from her pan, asking how she could make something like that happen. When she did not answer, a frustrated Kashia told her to get her shit together, only for her to complain that it was hot. Despite that, the red team won the service. After elimination, she refused to give up as she was going to do what she came here for. Episode 6 Back at the dorms, Melanie, Beth, and Kashia were in the bedroom as the former looked towards the $21,000 monthly salary a month, but she was hoping for it every 6 months, before asking Melanie what she would do with that money. Melanie wanted to take care of her mother’s house as she was losing it, and that made her tear up as she dreaded the fear of an eviction notice at her door while she was competing, before admitting that she got emotional because there was nobody she could call for help. She added on that there was no plan B for her situation, and blamed the sexist attitude of Louisiana of not giving her a job after she graduated culinary school, but while Kashia sympathized with her on her plight, the latter knew she was a fighter as Melanie told her there was nothing to worry about. The next day, Ramsay asked both teams to name a leader for the following service. The red team picked Melanie as their leader. During prep, Beth's inability to focus worried Melanie as it was the key to a great service, and Joy accused her of acting lost before planning to make her the next person to go home. Then, Joy openly said she wanted to go on with service without her, but that angered her as she left the kitchen, and Sandra told Joy to shut her mouth as it was not helping. In the back hallway, she angrily knew she could not let the women like Joy walk over her and called the latter a bitch, but Jessica felt she has completely lost it as Sandra told her that she could her yelling from the kitchen, suggesting she let it go. She reluctantly agreed to that, but was still in not the best of moods. During dinner service, Beth was on the garnish station with Rochelle. After Joy sent up a perfect risotto, she called out for a minute on the lobster tail despite having it in her hands. That frustrated Melanie as she accused her of locking up in her own shell when she had no idea what to do. Then, she served an overcooked lobster tail, and Rochelle deemed her a hot mess. Later, Melanie tried to coordinate her and Joy for the refire, but she was lost as the former discovered that she did not even put a lobster tail on. Then, Melanie felt that she was so much of a dead weight, the women could not pull through with her, before doing the lobster tail herself. Thankfully, Melanie’s attempt was a success as Perkins’ table was served, but she was lost to the point that she did not even know what happened until Melanie told her, and Ramsay accused her of being gone. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Beth was nominated by Joy, Sandra, Jessica, and Melanie. While she immediately defended herself that it was confusing to work in a kitchen with eight people, Melanie reminded her that it was not hard to find her voice regardless. Beth was named the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Sandra as the second. During her plea, Ramsay asked her where she was that night as the only time she saw her was with the rubbery lobster, but even though she admitted she was not loud enough, she promised to move forward and learn from her mistakes. However, Ramsay asked her if she was desperate to go home, but she said she was not as she was very passionate, but Ramsay said he was not feeling it as she disappeared that night. However, Beth promised Ramsay that she would be heard in the following service, and it would not be a mistake. Although she only received Jessica's vote to leave, she was eliminated for being lost that night and not having a voice. During her exit interview, she said she would not change who she was, but also feared she would not get better at that moment. Ramsay's comment: "Beth thinks the reason she hasn't advanced in the culinary industry, is the fact that she's a woman in the south, I think it's because she can't cook." Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she became a Private Chef and runs a catering business. Quotes *"I know how to do this." *(After being eliminated) "I wouldn't change coming here for $1 million. But I'm worried that I'm never gonna be better than I am at this moment, and it scares the shit out of me. Right now, all I wanna do is go home and cry to my mama." External Links * * Category:Chef Category:Season 12 Category:Louisianians Category:15th Place